


Betting Game

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Grahamscott, Humor, M/M, and victoria walks in on them, warren and nathan do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria have a little bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations. Raise your hand if episode 5 fucked you up?! *raises all the hands* ANYWAY, I wrote this on my tumblr forever ago and was like...well, what a lovely time to post it to ff!
> 
> Warnings: Victoria literally walks in on Nathan and Warren having sex. Sort of. Anyway...
> 
> Pairings: Grahamscott, hints of whatever Max x Victoria is

Victoria walked with purpose through the boys' dorms, ignoring the majority of the jock-straps and nerds that tried to get her attention. She only halted as she stood before Nathan's door, without a moment's hesitation, she burst into his room, her mouth already running.

"That Caulfield bitch is so fucking stupid, like how can you confuse Van Gogh with Picasso, like did she NOT take art history classes?!" Victoria ranted, allowing Nathan's door to slam shut. She stalked over to Nathan's window, whipping open the curtain (he always kept his room so darned depressing), before flinging open the window, letting out a brief shriek of anger. "Ack! I swear, I just want to wring her pretty little neck and destroy that beautiful fucking face of her's! I just-"

Victoria's next words caught in her throat, as she had finally turned around to face Nathan's bed, where she had presumed he had been resting.

And he was in his bed. Except…

He wasn't clothed. And he wasn't alone. And the person he was with was not clothed either. And they were flushed.

And they were staring at her with wide eyes, their bodies frozen in a seemingly unnatural position, as they just stared and stared and stared at her in horror.

Victoria, after what felt like a small eternity, finally managed to snap her mouth shut. She straightened her skirt, brushed her hair out of her face.

"Nate?" she asked calmly.

Nathan made a choking sound, before replying, "Y-yes Vic?"

"When you and the Graham nerd get done," Victoria said, her voice silkly, "I would like to bitch about life for a while. You think you could schedule me in to your apparently VERY busy social life."

Nathan and Warren glanced at each other before looking back at Victoria. In a rather baffled sounding voice, Nathan whispered, "Y…yes?"

"Good." And with that, Victoria calmly walked out of Nathan's room.

It wasn't until she got back to the girls' dorms, knocking on Max Caulfield's door, that she let something other than a neutral expression grace her face.

Max opened the door, smirking as Victoria thrust a 100 dollar bill at her.

"Told you~" Max sang, ignoring Victoria's grumbling as she stomped away.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Max and Victoria have a bet as to whether Nathan and Warren are fucking or not.
> 
> Please leave a review or whatnot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
